


Voice of The Nightmare

by Wayward_Chronicler



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, First Person Perspective, For PreY AU Week, Gen, Stand alone piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Chronicler/pseuds/Wayward_Chronicler
Summary: I have memories of a time before I was pulled from The Coral as our prey calls it.  I have memories that are not my own.  And I have the memories of the being that was the reason the weavers created me in the first place...





	Voice of The Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/322980) by Mittens McEdgelord. 



I have memories of a time before I was pulled from The Coral as our prey calls it. I remember the pain of my kin being broken down by their machines until only fragmented parts and organs remained. I remember the first ones we found even. How their screams were silenced by the vacuum of space as the drones harvested their thoughts and gained nourishment from the firing neurons.  I have more recent memories that are not my own, but of my kin... Of a wrench cracking our bodies as they're held by 'gloo'. Cries before the drones feast. The thoughts of those the telepaths have ensnared as a means to protect The Coral. Protect the weavers as they turn this pillar of steel into a new home for us.

 

There is one set though in the forefront of my mind. It is why they wove me from the flesh of a hundred drones. It is why they will weave more should I fail. These memories seen through The Coral are why I exist.

 

I see the Morgan. Reliving the same day over and over and over. How they try over and over and over to become like us. How they harvest us like we have harvested them. How they lack the purpose we ourselves have. See how the Morgan treats those of their own kind. In ways that serve only to advance individual desires.  We have but one which keeps us unified. We all have a role we are meant for that advances this singular desire of survival. Mine is in response to the Morgan and ones like them. There is an entire world in our reach that could be a threat to us. One that could provide centuries of nourishment but they could destroy us here.  I learn more. I see their actions. See how they behave with no memories of their own to completely guide them. How they immobilize and beat my kind to death. To try and save their own kind from us. Even after all the Morgan has done to their own kind.

 

I see them now. Not through the weave of The Coral but with my eyes, I hear the Morgan's thoughts as I hear the sounds of the arboretum. Their panicked footsteps from their ilk we have recycled just as they recycled us. I may fail. But I will serve my kind even in death. The next will adapt. Be changed to better protect us.  I realize something. A potential threat. But it could also be used to our advantage. We hear the Morgan's thoughts. Every moment and they grow clearer with every neuromod they stick in their eye.

 

Do they hear us?  I know this may be my death as I bend and twist to face the Morgan. I stare at this small prey animal that was the catalyst for my creation.

 

" _Why do you consume us?_ " I ask, attempting to mimic its speech through my organs. The Morgan is given pause. My voice, the voice of my kind echoing in its head. “ _Why do you **torture** us?_ ” 

 

Even if I fail here. Even if I become recycled as the others of my kind have been, The Coral will carry my memories and knowledge gained of this encounter to the next.

 

And we are without number.

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? I did something that's not Zelda-Related?
> 
> Well, this piece was all inspired by an awesome piece of artwork that my friend Mittens McEdgelord did on their tumblr for the Prey AU week. [ you can see the picture here.](https://mittensmcedgelord.tumblr.com/post/165097900190/you-understand-us-morgan-pulled-back-from-the)
> 
> Devnotes:  
> -Was interesting to try and get into the heads of beings that consider us just food and how Nightmares are born to combat threats to The Typhon.  
> -I REALLY could not think of a better title. If anyone out there has a better one, I'm all for hearing it. Lol.  
> -Not really any to say other than it's meant just as a standalone. So don't expect any more chapters
> 
> That'll do it for this piece. Thanks for reading and any kudos, bookmarks and comments that may come in advance. See you all later and keep being awesome!


End file.
